The Fall of Five
by the real number five
Summary: The last of the Garde are looking for Five and they find her. When they find her they find out that her name is Kylee and she is number five. When she suddenly gets captured they will do anything to find her again but yet what they dont know is she is looking for them to. Hope you like it and please comment if you do. Happy Reading to you :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello I am I guess the author for this fine fanfiction so ya hope you like it and all of that stuff. I will update every week and have a question every week to test your smarts. And if the situation calls for it and everybody is dying of boredom then I will update again in the same week. I am sorry for the run on sentences my teacher is getting on me about that to and if you dont like how long it is and maybe want it a little sorter or longer just ask and comment. I think I might be boring you so here is the story…**

Six,

"Okay where the hell are we going Nine?!" I glare at him, mentally daring him to challenge me. "Don't worry sweetheart we're going to Chicago. I got a safe house that we can stay at" he replies with a stupid grin on his face, "I swear the next time you call me sweetheart you are going to get slapped." He just stares at me then laughs "sweetheart I am never going to stop calling you sweetheart" Nine stares at me and we have a stare down and then we are interrupted by Four who clears his throat to speak and then says "Can you please finish your flirting?" Nine looks at him then says "Wow do you want me to start picking on your girlfriend when you act out Romeo and Juliet lover boy?" John automatically turns red and mumbles something along the lines of no. "Well Johnny boy you need to stay away from my woman" Nine smirks, John looks up and says "well I don't see one anywhere" then howls with laughter. Now Nine is the one who is looking down at his feet "ya really funny lover boy" "ya that's what I thought" John doubles over with laughter and this time everybody joins him even little Ella. I was personally sick of all this quarreling so I just laid my head back and went to sleep. My dream is of a girl a little older than me with luxurious caramel blonde hair and a nice smile with ever changing eye color and I felt as if I know her. She look to me and says "I will find you and nice job staying alive so far I am Sierra or number five" I am surprised and say " you were my friend on the ship," she nods her head. Then looks off and says "I hate early morning training it sucks I mean 5:30 in the morning seriously I am not doing it again. I just have to do it for another day and stop being stubborn and just go with the flow." She sees me and says "I have to train bye" she looks off then back to me and tells me "I created this dream so I will end it. Wake Up." I woke up to rain and this time John in the front seat and me shotgun. I was suddenly jarred back to reality "Eight put you there" I look to my side and see John. I am so happy that a few days ago he dumped Sarah and sent her back to paradise, Ohio. He sees me looking at him and asks "what did I do now?" I look away and blush furiously. He turns my head with his fingers and looks deep into my eyes and asks again "hey what's wrong?" I look off and mumble "you should really keep your eyes on the road and watch were you are going" he sighs and by the looks of it hopefully is driving with telekinesis. He looks over and I look at him and we kiss there and then he feels me sit up and helps me up. He is warm and has a comforting feeling. We sit there until in our heads we hear Ella '_really guys can you knock it off or I will tell Nine that you were doing that.' _She looks at us as we pull apart and we both turn red as tomatoes. "But I am not going to tell him" She says out loud and wink at us.

Marina/Seven,

I wake up on Eight's shoulder I look up to him and he looks at me with a goofy smile, I giggle. "Good morning Marina", he says, "Where are we?" I ask. He takes a second to respond, "I remember taking Six up to the front and then sitting next to you and falling asleep." He says with a nod then adds "I think they went in there" pointing to the beat up McDonalds we are next to. It has an upside down smiley face and white and red paint chipped everywhere. We look at each other and then start laughing. We laugh until the rest of the Garde come back, Nine looks at us and asks "what did I miss this time?" Eight looks at him and says "nothing" we share a glance and stay that way for only 30 seconds then I have to look away at Ella that is climbing in on my left. I still feel Eight's glance then I don't anymore, I wait until Ella is in and she looks at me and sits up and I lean my head down. She whispers in my ear "what was that about?" she looks at me and I answer "Eight was being funny" she nods her head then sets a bag on my lap. "You guys can eat this" she says to eight and me at the same time. I just look at the bag and give it to Eight. He looks up at me then sighs "aren't you going to eat some?" I look at him an shake my head as if to signal no. In my head I hear Ella '_he think that you are mad at him or something' _I reply to her '_no I am fine tell him that okay? 'a _few seconds later she says '_he says he's relieved and he likes you, you know_?' I reply '_okay tell him to say that to me'_ a few moments pass then Eight gives Ella a harsh stare then eats the food, Ella telepathically says ' _he says that he likes you but he would be to embarrassed to tell you that with you saving his butt all the time_.' I just stare at her on my left next to me [the car has three rows and Ella is next to Marina in the middle and Eight on her right, Six and Four in the back with bk on Six's lap and Nine driving the car with their chests in the back. Miracle they could all fit] and nod. I get ready for the long ride ahead of me.

**Do you like? Or hate ;( ok comment please and question of the well update is favorite music or band or song whatever that has to do with music I will dedicate chapters to people hat help me the most and I will tell you my favorite on next one and the comment I like the most about the music and whatever ok I am going to go because I am confusing even myself bye **


	2. I am so sorry

**Omg I am so sorry I wasn't able post or update my chapter because all of my chapters that I wrote on my IPad got either deleted or got crashed but ya I am so sorry I will post hopefully twice this week but I am not making any promises and ideas are appreciated **** ok back to typing now have a good day **


	3. stupid writers block

**I officially have been diagnosed with writers block so don't be mad at me I barely got this next update up but I was going to tell everyone that yaaaa. I recovered all of my notes and I found by usb in my writing folder. Ya duh who knew it would be there and I am ready to update I also really hate myself for being so rude to you and I bet that you want a real chapter other than me babbling on and on about how deeply sorry I am so ya deeply sorry for that to and big thanks to . . .Five for helping me and also I have a poll up to help me decide on what number five's name should be. She is a British Aussie so umm well ya please vote once I have at least 5 people that have voted I will post my new chapter. I think that is called an improvise eh I don't know probably it is so ya bye have a good day. **


	4. chapter two

**Hey me again I will not update on a Thursday, Sunday, or a holiday but I will update all of the other time. A shout out to . . .Five, Insert a Catchy Penname Here, and DianaD01 for answering my question. Last but definitely least is Lucky Number 9 for mentioning my fan fiction and telling people about my story. Ok my answer to my first question about music is I like Maroon 5 and Katy Perry. I like their songs a lot because they relate to me well actually only Katy Perry's songs relate to me and I just like maroon 5's songs because they are amazing and awesome ok so her it is chapter 2. Again I am so sorry that I didn't update so far it has been definitely a busy past few weeks I am even surprised that I am able to do this right now so without further adue here it is….**

John/Four,

I remember earlier this morning when I kissed Six, it felt much better than when I kissed Sarah and now I don't have to worry about loving the both of them. When we arrived at Chicago we see the doorman, he looks up from his magazine and asks "How did you do on that project Stanley?"

"Oh not bad actually."

Me and Nine just walk to the elevators with the others and their chests on our heels when the doorman asks curiously "What's with the chests?"

I wonder what Nine's going to tell him, "Another project we have to do with our group of friends and this is them"

While he is saying that he gestures to us, Marina speaks up first "My name is Marina"

Six adds on "I am Theresa "

And with that we introduce ourselves Eight is Jonathan, Ella is of course Ella, and Bernie Kosar is of course a beagle. We go up to the top floor and I hold back a laugh when everyone sees everything and their mouths open. Nine walks over to a couch and plops down on it "help yourselves to anything you like there are six rooms you will have to share or something"

He walks over to the oven and pops in a pizza. "We will be having pizza later"

He tells us then walks off but not before saying "We will rest then train tommorrow and try an locate five."

Everybody looks around except for me, I walk off into the hall with Six on my feet. I spin on my heels and am greeted by her looking confused and awestruck. I smile at her and ask "Want to share a room?"

Now she just looks annoyed and turns to me "Aren't we going to get found by the mogs? and we are so high up then we won't be able to escape them."

I consider this and remember that I said something a little almost the same "Nine lived here for 5 years and he was ok."

Before I have to explain to her everything my chest is glowing with blue, radiant light. The same must be happening to Nine because he yells very loudly "What the hell!"

He comes in with his chest and sits on the floor and opens his chest. I look down to mine then come over to where the other Garde are and sit on the outer circle that we made. Once I open my chest and put up my loric solar system by using my lumen of course. When I look around I see the others are looking at my solar system, I look back and see that it is now the earth as a big globe. Everyone must be noticing that there are a cluster of blue dots in Chicago where we are and one more that is near the west coast where I would think that it is California. Nine is staring intently at his glowing rock that we used to communicate with the others. Marina looks at it and screams "Put that down!"

Nine looks at her. We all do she is crushed to Eight's chest [his actual chest not the loric chest]. Then when Eight is about to comfort her we hear another scream but it is coming from the rock. She sounds British but Australian to, "What is this thing Jocelyn? Alec help me this rock is glowing and I heard people on the other end."

We all sit there in shock of what just happened, and then we hear some more yelling from the other end, this time it is a male that might be Alec "I am not falling for that again, owwww let go of me no- oh that's what you were talking about, Jocelyn get your ass down here Now!"

"Coming" we hear a Scottish voice tell them.

Then at least Nine gets over his shock "Hi?"

Another scream by the British Aussie "Jocelyn any week now thank you very much,"

More murmuring that we can't hear then the British Aussie comes back on "Fine Sam where are you then?" Both me and Six go pale and say "Sam" in unison.

"Ummmm Hello I have no freakin idea who you are and what you are doing in my rock and my globe but whatever you are or who please just, SHUT UP NOW!" the British Aussie tell us.

I recover and start getting mad then say "Sam hello?"

The British Aussie sighs "Fine I didn't want to do this but I will I if have to Sam or Adam better stop me,"

More murmuring then the Scottish women says "Kylee you even think about it and you are blown to space ok?"

"Awww fine but remember one day I am going to have to use that legacy and it will be fun, okay Sam please come here?" the one who maybe is Kylee responds.

"Fine coming" the person that is so called Sam says.

"Thanks ummm Jocelyn why are you looking at this rock weirdly?" the so called Kylee asks

Maybe Jocelyn answers "Talk into the rock no please"

"Okay-dokey whatever umm hello rock and people on the other side, Oh Sam there you are, you people can get over your shock now if you like." The one probably named Kylee tells us.

Nine gets over his shock first and says "Hi who are you sweetheart?"

A chuckle comes from the other end "Wow Kylee has a boyfriend, Kylee has a boyfriend."

"Shut up now Jason." Kylee tells the young probably Jason person.

"Kylee stop it now please." The Scottish woman Jocelyn tells her.

"Fine but Jason don't think that I won't snap you into half." Kylee tells the young Jason.

Then Kylee starts up again "Okay I am able to talk and before you ask about me how about who you are, who are you anyways?"

Nine tells her "A hot, sexy guy how about you?"

A giggle comes from the other side "Depends."

Nine looks confused "On what exactly."

Before I can smack Nine Six beats me to it and smacks him upside the head then says "Are you or are you not a Garde?"

A sigh comes from the other side "Why of course what about you? Wait actually how about we meet up instead?"

Eight speaks up for the first time "Sure what do you look like?"

"I have caramel blonde hair, gold eyes, a beach tan, and will be hanging out with two dogs one is a husky the other is a golden retriever and my name is Kylee but I am number Five so ya umm where are you anyways?"

I speak up this time and say "Can you meet us at the park near the John Hancock building?"

Another giggle "Why of course I can be there in five minutes okay?"

Marina looks confused then asks "Where are you and how can you be that close?"

Yet another sigh from Kylee "I am in San Francisco California and I will explain when I get there okay bye?"

The glowing stops and all of us hear Ella in our minds saying _she is a telepath and also she said it would of taken about a minute but the mogs are on her trail and as she said she has of to dispose of them properly. _I stand up and so does Nine he looks over joyed and exclaims "Let's go find that sexy Garde!"

Everyone groans and stands up and we all walk over to the elevator but this time I feel like the next time we come back we will have another Garde and we will be one step closer to defeating the mogs.

**Yaaa finally done, i am so sorry for the only one point of view but i just didnt feel like doing it another way so ya. Question of the week: Favorite animal and this is your favorite animal? but if anyone can find out my number one i will give out a mention to you in the next update. Bye love all of the reviews even though i am not really that big but it still helps me write this and i am soooooooooooooo sorry for not updating inso long but here it is hopefully you will forgive me so ya bye please review and comment any help is thanked. Bye**


	5. chapter three

**Hey hey how are my readers and so sorry with the late update but this must make up for it, thanks for all of the help I. wish. I could. Be. Number. Five this I could never repay but still am very thankful for so yep this is for you. Ok so in the story it will say that she goes through shadows and that is because she has the legacy of shadow travel, it is a lot like teleporting but you can go anywhere. And this takes place right when Five shuts her chest just saying.**

Five/Kylee,

I am totally excited I mean after all these years I finally get to meet up with the Garde. I stand up with everyone around me. Alec my Cepan he is sort of looks a little young to be a Cepan but I got used to it. His hair is a sandy blonde and his eyes are vibrant blue, he only looks like he is 29 and was 18 when I got him about the youngest of all of the Cepan but he was always the smartest and strongest. Jocelyn is his wife but is also a loric even though no one knew about her getting on the ship but she was actually the pilot. She has chocolate brown hair and dull gray eyes. She is also 29 and was the only pilot alive when she was 18 to fly us to Earth so they had to use her. She is like my mom so I think of her as my mom and even Alec he is like my dad but not anything like my dad. I stand up and look around the room, Jocelyn is standing on the edge of the stairs and Alec is by my side, Sam is standing in the open door, he probably came from outside with Adam and Malcolm. Alec looks at me and says "Are we going to go or just wait for you?" I look over to him and grin "Why of course I would never forget something this freakin important."

I head to the door and Sam turns and re runs to Malcolm and Adam. At first I almost killed Adam because he is a rogue mog and I was trained to kill them no mercy, no pity, and no worry. But his case is different, when I get to the Garde I wonder if they will kill him on sight. I also wonder if I will find a friend or if I will maybe even possibly find that special someone. No I can't be distracted by love, it is to poisonous it almost got me killed twice. I hold Jocelyn's hand in my right, and Alec's on my left. I focus on getting us to where we want to go. I focus on Chicago, Illinois, a park near something called the John Hancock building. The next thing I see is darkness as I run into a tree. I arrive at a park with sort of a lot of people but not over crowded. I laugh at this, the Garde probably hate highly populated areas. But since I grew up in Rio Da Neiro (**A.N I hope I spelt it right I don't think I did but it is Rio in Brazil so if any of you are confused)** so I think of it as somewhere that is like home to me. When I laughed I caught Alec's attention and Jocelyn's. I look embarrassed and say "I remembered that the Garde probably hate highly populated areas and well this must not be one brilliant time for them."

They laugh also, well I guess I am talented. I slap my head mentally well of course I am I am freakin loric for heaven's sake. I look back to the tree shadow we came through "Well I better go get the rest of the boys or the will get well antsy, look for the Garde." I let go of their hands and fall back into the shadow. I am caught by Adam and Sam by the shoulders. I turn around and grab their hands then fall back into the shadows. When I am back I see that Alec and Jocelyn are off holding hands and talking. I let go off Sam and Adam and say "Go with Alec and Josie **(A.N Josie is Jocelyn) **until I am back," Sam looks at me and nods. I fall back into the shadow. When I get back I see Malcolm standing there with my chest, I grab his hand and fall into the shadows.

Six,

When we are at the park we decide to split up girls together and boys together. Me, Marina, and Ella go walking in the direction of the trees. We walk around when Ella speaks up "How about we talk about something so we look somewhat normal?" I look to my side and see this couple that is around 29. Near them are Sam and this mog. Sam he is right there I can't believe my eyes, he is so close yet so far. I gasp and Ella and Marina look over and also gasp. The girl in the couple looks over and whispers to the young man. I see rustling in the trees and then I am blocked by the young man. "Hello how can I help you?"

I look up into the vibrant blue eyes, Marina answers "Well I don't know we though we knew you." Ella looks at the trees and then she yanks on Marina's sleeve. Marina looks over and says "Umm mister we have to go."

He looks at us then says "Of course."

He walks over to his family and this young girl that has been looking at us. She walks over when the boys come over. Ella telepathically says _this is going to be good. _I look at her and nod the boys stand behind us when she arrives. Dogs come and stand on her sides. She looks up to us and her perfect caramel blonde hair, gold eyes, and beach tan make her look like she is a supermodel. Wait, golden eyes, check. Caramel blonde hair, check. Beach tan, check. I look to her dogs and one is a husky, the other a golden retriever. Check. I look to the boys and they are staring mesmerizingly at the girl. "Umm, hello hate to sound demanding but will your friends please quit staring at me." She sounds British but yet a little Australian. "Hi Kylee" I reply. She looks stunned then hugs me a little too strongly for my taste. Then an explosion rocks me back and she falls the other opposite way of me and we both fall on our back. She quickly gets up and rushes to her chest which she and the couple open. She takes out three daggers, a staff, and a weird looking rock that s glowing silver and gold. She is blown up into the sky by a mog cannon. I look to the others and say urgently "Let's go help her" and I go off running.

Five/Kylee,

I am blown into the sky while I see the boys watching me. I twist like a tornado and end up being caught by a piken. I growl and kick it repeatedly. Then scream while its claws crush me. I decide to use my legacy. "Let me go now." I tell it calmly and it lets me go looking confused. I look to it and then stab it with my dagger. I turn around and see the other fighting with the mogs I am just about to go help when a huge mog steps in front of me. I am about to attack when I see the oldest boy come rushing to me. I am mad, they think I am worthless just because I am a girl but I will show him I step forward and put down my weapons slowly. As predicted when I do that it slaps me and I go twirling in the air. Ok Five, let's kill this bastard for messing with me.

**Hope you didn't mind the end and the cliffhanger but I have to go finish this project so I couldn't write anymore. Hope you like this, I definitely do. Review, like, favorite, and well any suggestions are welcome. Ok the question I have is, What is your favorite hobby? You can guess mine if you want **** have a great day**


	6. Chapter 4

**Hello, I am so sorry for not updating for so long but well I have been sick and have been grounded and my little twin cousins are really nagging but well I love them anyways :D this is for you Ally and Olivia. This chapter is dedicated to someone :D I can't think I need coffee I think I am about die now. Well I'll post this and then go to sleep but I am at school. Help me.**

Four/John,

I ignite myself using my Lumen and run towards a group of mogs. For the next ten minutes it's the same, focus, aim, shoot, focus, aim, shoot. When there are no more mogs I put myself out and look around. All of us are here except the girl who Six called Five. I look for them on last time. A couple walks over to us covered in ash and behind them is….. "Sam?" I hear Six ask. The boy looks over and smiles. He comes over and hugs me, "Sam!" Six also come over and hugs the both of us. "Aww" we hear someone say and we break away. Over standing in all their glory is the girl Six called Five and Nine. The couple runs over to her and hugs her until she squeaks "Oww". Nine walks over to us and smiles. The girl is beautiful with her caramel blonde hair tumbling down her shoulders. Her whole body is slim and she has a beach tan as if she was standing in the sun for a while and she didn't get burned. When the couple pulls away she starts laughing and then after a minute or two she stops. She cocks her head sideways then nods and says "Hi I'm Five but you can call me Kylee" in a British and Australian accent. She looks at Sam and he shakes his head then she smiles evilly. She turns her look very innocent and she says "Why Sam you should have told me" then she grins evilly. I look over to him and he is blushing scarlet, before I can stand up for him I see someone behind Five and I see every else staring at her. She sees us and her expression becomes guarded.

**Hello that's the end of the chapter, sorry I couldn't get it up sooner ive been totally busy so yep. And I am so sorry that this is all I could post I have been restricted with my time on the computer for free time so yep. Thanks for everything, question of the week: What is your personality? So that's it for this time, thanks to everyone who helped me and you will know who you are. That's it for now! Bye bye :D**


	7. this is the end of my story

**I am so sorry I never wanted to do this, I am officially stopping my writing, I cant say why at the moment but to those I talk to, you will understand, so this is the end of my story. I now offcially feel horrible but its for the best. Thanks to all my readers, reviewers, and the people who encouraged me to do this. Thanks to **i wish i was number five, lucky number nine, insert a cathcy penname here, and my beloved family. **Thanks to all of you and this is farewell :D bye**


End file.
